Seven Heavenly Virtues
The Seven Heavenly Virtues「七天の美徳, Nanaten no Bitoku」 is an order of Holy Knights which were originally formed in the Kingdom of Liones by seven individual Knights and former criminals, with carved seven individual beasts into their body, to symbolize their virtues. Similar to the Seven Deadly Sins, after having been framed for murdering the Great Holy Knight, they were indefinitely disbanded, as well as branded as traitors and villains. They are the main protagonists of Legacy. Background Members Power Levels * The Moth's Virtue of Patience, Pellinore Liones: (142,000) * The Pheasant's Virtue of Diligence, Reldia: (79,600) * The Dove's Virtue of Chastity, Clarimonde: (9,800) * The Serpent's Virtue of Temperance, Amrys Ambrosius: (5,000) * The Wolf's Virtue of Charity, Ramiel: (4,670) * The Lamb's Virtue of Kindness, Mary Shelley: (35,400) * The Horse's Virtue of Humility, Percevall: (82,000) Abilities * Pellinore: Absolute Zero * Reldia: Disaster * Clarimonde: Flare * Amrys: Infinity * Ramiel: Gravity Spawn * Mary: Necromancy * Percevall: Eclipse Beast Symbol All of the Virtues have a different symbol of an animal on a part of their body, they are all different coloured. # Pellinore: Pellinore has the symbol of a azure moth biting its own tail, making a circle on his left arm, near the shoulder. # Ramiel: Ramiel has the symbol of a silver wolf on the left side of his waist. # Clarimonde: Clarimonde has the mark of a crimson dove on her left thigh. # Mary: Mary has the symbol of a magenta lamb with twigs growing in it on the left side of her neck. # Percevall: Percevall has the symbol of a golden horse on the right side of his chest. # Amrys: Amrys has the mark of a blue snake with one end of its tail rolled up on her left thigh. # Reldia: Reldia has the mark of a indigo pheasant facing towards its left above his left foot, it is usually hidden beneath his pants and shoes. Seven Laws of the Seven Virtues Sacred Treasure Each of the Virtues owns a Sacred Treasure, which was entrusted to them by King Wilhelm Liones when the group was formed, and are compatible with their respective abilities. The weapons are unusable by anyone other than their intended wielder. * Pellinore's Sacred Treasure, the Rune Broadsword Balmung, is a broadsword with ancient runes etched onto it. * Clarimonde's Sacred Treasure, the Cursed Eye Karnstein, is designed for a vampire. It is made of a material stronger than steel yet weighs approximately 50 grams. * Ramiel's Sacred Treasure, the Mad Staff Longinus, is a long staff that can split into four-sections. It is capable of condensing gravity into a single point, creating a black hole. * Reldia's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear Wormwood, is a spirit spear crafted from the Sacred Tree only found in the Fairy realm. Stronger than steel, it possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree itself that Reldia's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a blanket which can act as a shield or immobilizer, different forms of spears, and a large serpent. * Mary's Sacred Treasure, the Dead Book Necronomicon, is a ominous book made of skin, which is used in conjunction with her ability, Necromancy. It is capable of creating multiple undead simultaneously without the risk of Mary using up all her magical power. * Amrys' Sacred Treasure, the Magic Core Myrddin, is a small crystal orb encased in a mechanical casing. She can summon it at any time via magic. * Percevall's Sacred Treasure, the Holy Sword Graal, is a giant, ornate greatsword. It possesses the ability to absorb and store the enormous amount of heat and cold Percevall radiates from his body during the day and release it on command. It is so heavy, even Pellinore has difficulty carrying it. Trivia Category:Groups Category:Seven Heavenly Virtues Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights